Simple Question
by countrybutterfly
Summary: It was a simple, innoncent question that always made him feel a little tense. Dave Karofsky and Kurt Hummel future fic.


"How did you two meet?"

It's a simple enough question. Certainly one that is asked of any couple, no less an engaged couple, never mind one that has their fair share of the public spotlight. And its asked in a friendly enough manner, there's no undertone of disbelief or jealousy. The woman asking the question doesn't notice him flinch or realize that he's now plastered a large, but rather forced smile on his face. She, like the vast majority of the world's population, believed that it was such innocent question that she never paused to consider that this is his least favorite question to be asked.

Still the man beside him responds unphased, though he is the only one aware of the tension. Kurt simply gives a little squeeze with the arm already snaked around the waist and replies, "Originally high school, lost contact and then just ran into each other just after college."l

"High school, wow..." It's all the woman says on the topic before moving on to other small talk appropriate topics and he breaths a slight sight of relief. Because, in all honestly, its not so much the question that bothers him, its the answer...the real answer that he's never fond of admitting. In the ten years since high school, with four of them as Kurt's boyfriend, he's always slightly terrified of when people pry or hear the rumor or otherwise discover that he spent four years making his now fiance's life hell. He's afraid of the moment they look at him after that, when he can tell they're wondering why Kurt is with him now, what he did to deserve something this good, because then the thought plagues his own mind.

He knows those years will never be forgotten, but the people who matter know how far he's come and how much he's changed. He used to be terrified that people would discover he was gay, now he'd rather not anyone discovering what he did to hide that fact.

"Its bothering you again, isn't it?"

Its an hour after that tedious cocktail party when Kurt's voice interrupts his thoughts as he sits on the edge of their bed, unbuttoning his shirt. He looks up with the same face that a toddler who just got caught with one hand in the cookie jar would wear.

"Since we got engaged, you've tensed every time someone asks how we met. I thought you had gotten past that?"

He nods, he had, "Then you said yes. And I can't help but worry that they're all asking what I did to manage to win you over. Your step brother asks it nearly every time we're with your family, and God knows, I can't help but wonder it sometimes, too." He pulls the still standing Kurt to him and holding on tight he continues, "How did I go from being such an ass to the luckiest man on earth?"

Kurt's hand takes over the last two buttons and pulls the burgundy shirt off, discarding it to the floor before he answered, "David, you grew up. You've been through hell since then, and I think life's punished you enough," Kurt's hand traces the scars of bullet holes on his chest from when his father found out the truth during his second year of college."I'm in love with the man you've become. And sure, some people may find out about high school, but there's no one who looks back perfectly pleased with who they were in high school. What counts is that you've become better."

In the past five years since their reunion, he's learned not to fight the smile that Kurt inevitably causes. The two of them begin to lose themselves in the moment before Kurt gives them both the reality check that they have to get up early the next morning for an interview.

Standing behind the camera man, just in front of the first row of the studio audience, he gives Kurt a reassuring smile as the show comes back from commercial break. Because he's the only one who know that as much as Kurt Hummel loves attention, the interviews are Kurt's least favorite part about achieving his dream after he messed up his first two by accident.

"Now, Kurt," The voice of the host rings through the studio, "On top of the show, and the launch of your clothing line, you're a very loud voice in the Anti-Bully campaign that has become a huge part of the education system in the last decade. And you've been very open about being a victim of bullying in high school." Kurt had admitted to be slushied and thrown into lockers without ever naming the person responsible publicly, the host gets to the point, "If you ran into your tormentor now, what would you want to say to them?"

He noticed that Kurt paused, not replying immediately with the standard pre-written response to questions like this, and his breath caught as Kurt improved the answer, "You know, honestly, its been ten years, and I've had a lot of time to think about it. If he were the same person now then I wouldn't hesitate in telling him off and rubbing all my success in his face. But I have a feeling that ten years can do a lot to a person, a maybe he's agonising over what he did, ashamed. And if that's the case then I would have to tell him that I forgave him years ago, and its time for him to do the same. I've known how much has changed for me in ten years...I'm engaged."

The change of subject went unnoticed as he was met with an enthusiastic response, "That's right, and your fiancee is with us today as well?"

He gave an obligatory wave to the camera and audience, responded briefly he was enjoying the off season and promised another championship this year before the interview turned back to Kurt and wound down. He made his way to the dressing room and only gave a briefly knock before letting himself in.

"Thanks for that, babe."

Kurt turned only nodding in response.

He got rid of the distance between them, "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, never forget that."

The moment lingered before the heaviness felt unwelcomed and he knew exactly what to do.

"Lunch?"

The laugh was his goal and he wasn't disappointed. Kurt shook his head as he grabbed his hat from the shelf, "I swear your brain is the shared-custody child of your dick and your stomach...deli?"

"You know me too well."

* * *

Because I like happy endings (even if reality has to be disregarded for a moment.) And because I like skipping to the last chapter of a story...I thought I would do this one-shot future fics and I hope you enjoyed as well, and would love to hear what you think.

And I don't own Glee.


End file.
